


April Fools Day

by Kaycee_Columbell



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Pranks, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycee_Columbell/pseuds/Kaycee_Columbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget about the Blizzard of '68, it's going to be April 1st that Bunny hates from now on. Jack, on the other hand, is having the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Hair Day

“It’s about time you got here!” Jamie yelled, spotting the newest Guardian as he descended from the sky.

“Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but there are other towns besides Burgess. You might want to stop sleeping through geography class,” Jack laughed as he was nearly tackled by the thirteen-year-old.

“Like that’s ever going to happen,” Jamie snorted “So where have you been lately? We haven’t had a snow day in forever!”

“More like a few months. There are other seasons, you know. I can visit this place as much as I want, but I can’t just make it winter year-round.”

“Too bad. I like winter,” Jamie continued as they began walking towards the Bennett house. “And even if I didn't, at least it would bother the heck out of Martin.”

“That jock who picks on you?”

“Yeah.”

Jack sighed. “What’d he do this time?”

Jamie groaned before beginning. “He’s just an idiot. Honestly, I think he’s running out of ammo. Today he started dissing my hair color. I mean, seriously? He said brown is a stupid color for stupid people. But he’s a brunette too! It’s just ridiculous. ”

“Obviously,” Jack drawled out, “Brown is the best hair color!”

“Says the guy with white hair.”

“Well, it wasn't always white--”

“It wasn't?” At this, Jack looked at him as though he had grown a third ear.

“You know I was just a normal human, Jamie,” he said slowly. “Heck, you even know all about my family!”

“Well, yeah,” Jamie said awkwardly. “But I guess I just thought you always had white hair...”

“Do you think Tooth always had feathers?”

“Well, no...”

“Or that Sandy was always golden?” Jack continued.

“Look, when you put it like that...”

“I can’t believe you!” The winter spirit laughed. “Maybe you should stop sleeping through history too, because looking as amazing as this isn't exactly common.”

“Oh, shut up, Frostbite,” The nickname causing Jack to to stop laughing to glare at him. “Anyway,” Jamie continued, his curiosity peaked. “What did you look like? WERE YOU A GINGER?!”  
“No,” Jack sighed, “But I always wanted to be. Seems pretty awesome.”

“You should totally dye your hair!”

“The Spirit of Winter... as a redhead...” Jack pondered. “That would definitely throw some people off...”

Both were laughing by then, the mental image just too much. By then, they had reached Jamie’s house, and went to sit down on the back porch.

“Seriously, though?” Jamie persisted. “What’d you look like?”

“Well,” the Guardian thought for a minute. “Kind of like you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Jack stated, looking Jamie up and down. “Your face actually looks a lot more like my sister, but as for hair, eyes and just general awesomeness, I was a lot like you. And I gotta tell ya, I looked good.”

“Were you always this humble, too?”

“Yep.” Both boys chuckled. Jamie shook his head, just staring at Jack.

“So,” he finally said. “A brunette?”

“A brunette.” Jack confirmed.

“And you’re awesome?” Jamie said while rolling his eyes.

“And I’m awesome.” Jack grinned.

“Thus confirming that Martin is an idiot,” Jamie concluded.

“We hadn't established that already?” Jack asked, laughing again. Jamie soon joined in. They joked around more, before the pair finally moved on to what Jack had arrived for: formulating plans for April Fool’s Day. It was only a week away, and Jack wanted to do something BIG. 

“That’s when you should dye your hair!” Jamie exclaimed. “Then just get some warm-colored clothes--”

“And try to convince Bunny I've actually been the Spirit of Summer all along!” Jack finished. With the day drawing to a close, the duo found themselves cackling once again. They continued to finalize plans, giving way to an impromptu snowball fight before Jamie's mom called him in for dinner. Jack flew off, hardly able to contain his excited for what was to come.


	2. April Fool's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love April Fool's Day?

“Hey, North!” Jack said, bursting into Santa’s workroom. He had his hood up, completely covering his head. The large man looked up in surprise from the sudden action.

“Jack! Are you in hurry? What is wrong?” North said, quickly standing up.

“Nothings wrong! But I am in a hurry,” Jack responded excitedly. “Do you think you could call everyone here? Like, right now?”

“Ahhh... what for, precisely?” The Guardian of Wonder asked warily.

“I already talked to Tooth and Sandy, they’re totally in on it! Now if you could do your part--”

“Slow down, Jack! What am I doing part in?”

“Oh, right!” The Guardian of Fun exclaimed, face-palming. “Alright, so here’s the plan...”

As he explained himself to North, he pulled his hood off his head, causing the older man’s eyes to widen in surprise. By the time he finished his explanation, North was laughing to himself. 

“So, you’ll do it, right?” Jack asked apprehensively. “Don’t tell me I did this for nothing...”

“Of course I will do it!” North bellowed. “This is going to be EPIC! Ha Ha! Now, I will call Guardians, you tell yetis. But be quick, he travels fast...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_At least they waited ‘til AFTER Easter this time..._ was all Bunnymund could think as he raced through his tunnels to get to North’s Workshop. After many arguments with his fellow Guardian, he had finally gotten permission to tunnel straight into the room. As he popped up, he glanced around for any sign of danger, only to see North, Sandy and Tooth lounging around eating cookies.

“What did ya call us ‘ere for? Easter was just last weekend, you’d think I should get some time off!” Bunny demanded, walking over to them.

“This is time off!” North said, handing him a cookie. “We shall use it for bonding! Now, if only Jack would get here...”

“Yeah, I’m surprised I haven’t got a snowball to the noggin yet.”

“Why would you get hit by a snowball?” Tooth asked, looking confused.

“What do ya mean "why?",” Bunny said irritably, “He's the bloody Spirit of Winter!”

“I am?” Asked a familiar voice from behind Bunny. Bunny turned to face him.

“What else would ya--” He cut himself off after laying eyes on the boy. Jack was wearing his normal brown pants, but now his hoodie was also brown.

What really got Bunny’s attention, though, was the fact that Jack’s hair and eyes were _orange_. Bunny’s eyes bugged out, and he didn't seem capable of closing his mouth. What made it worse was that everyone was looking at the Guardian of Hope like he had grown a third ear.

“Wha- What did ya do- to- to your hair?!” He finally stammered out. Jack only looked more confused.

“My hair? It’s always been like this. You okay, Cottontail?”

“It’s bloody ORANGE!” Bunny yelled. He suddenly paused, seeming to realize something. His eyes narrowed and he chuckled a bit. “I see what ya doing. Another stupid prank, huh? Well, you can quit th’ act. I know you’re Jack Frost, Spirit o’ Winter, and ya hair’s white. And ya eyes are blue. Am I right?” He turned back to the rest of the group for confirmation, and was annoyed to only find confused stares.

“Bunny, are you sure you’re okay?” Tooth asked worriedly.

“Yeah, Kangaroo,” Jack flew over to him with an eyebrow raised. “I mean, I know you aren't that bright, but Jack Frost? Spirit of Winter? Are you serious?”

Looking between Tooth’s worried face, Jack’s curious one, and North and Sandy’s confused expressions, Bunny suddenly wasn't so sure of himself. 

“Well... yeah. I’m pretty sure that ya are...” Jack’s face turned to one of confusion and slight amusement.

“Bunny,” North finally spoke up. “Jack is Spirit of Summer. Jack _Summers_.”

“Nah ah. He’s just tryin’ ta pull my leg. But it’s NOT gonna work!” Bunny’s defenses were kicking in now. But in all honesty, he was baffled. Jack trying to pull a fast one on him was nothing new, but the others... that’s strange. Heck, even Jack himself seemed worried now.

“Maybe Easter really has worn you down,” Tooth suggested lightly. “You should go get some sleep.”

“Oh yeah! Easter was last week, wasn't it!” Jack said. “How’d it go? It’s still pretty cold in most places, so I didn't get to see much.”

“Wait,” Bunny spoke. “You couldn't see much... because it was too _cold_?”

“Well, yeah. Spirit of Summer here. Maybe Tooth’s right, you should sleep some more...”

“Maybe...” Bunny sighed, rubbing his temples. If everyone else thought Jack was Spirit of Summer... well they've never gone against him before. He finally gave up. 

“I’ll guess it wouldn’ hurt ta stay ‘ere for awhile. Throw a cookie over, will ya?” Finally, they all sat down, munching on cookies and just talking, mostly teasing Bunny for thinking Jack was the Spirit of Winter. Because Bunny was still trying to figure out what was wrong with his memory, he missed the others occasionally laughing for no apparent reason. 

When it came time for everyone to start heading their own way, Bunny faced Jack one more time.

“So, Spirit of Summer, eh?” he asked.

“Yep,” Jack answered.

Sighing again, Bunny said “Okay, then.” as he turned to head home. Before he could make a tunnel, however, he heard Jack burst out laughing from behind him. 

“What in world is so funny now?!” He demanded, whipping around once again...

...only to get hit in the face with a snowball.

“W-wha?” Bunny stammered, looking up at the “summer spirit”.

“I cannot believe he fell for it!” North yelled.

“Did you see his face?” Tooth squealed. Bunny continued staring at Jack.

“Happy April Fool’s Day, Kangaroo,” Jack smirked as the other Guardians continued cracking up. That’s when it hit him. 

_I bloody hate April Fool’s Day..._ Bunny thought, now glaring at his so called “friends”.

“Oh, you’d better run, Frost,” Bunny snarled, before launching himself at the boy. Jack laughed as he took off through the workshop. The last thing the others heard was Jack yelling “Jamie, we totally did it!” followed by the laughter of a certain brown-haired boy who had been watching with the yetis.

“Ah, Jamie!” Bunny yelled, following the newest Guardian. “You’re a traitor, ya know that?!”

Still chuckling, North glanced down at Sandy. 

“Things have most definitely been more... interesting with Jack around.” 

Sandy only continued silently laughing as Jamie came running in, claiming he got the whole thing on tape. Bunny was never going to live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and final chapter: Bunny's revenge! Maybe...
> 
> Roses are red, Violets are blue, Thank you for reading, Here's a poem for you!


	3. Bunny's Revenge

_This’ll teach that gumby,_ Bunny thought as he finished positioning the bucket.

Another year had come and gone already. While Jack and Bunny were constantly playing tricks on each other, nothing compared to what had happened on the last April Fool's Day. There wasn't a fortnight that went by without Bunny getting teased for it. Now he was out for revenge.

_If Jack liked dying his hair that much, he’ll just love this,_ Bunny smirked as he backed away to admire his handiwork. 

Above the window of North’s workshop that Jack always flew into... was a bucket. It wasn't Bunny’s most elaborate prank, but he was still excited about it. Mainly because of the fact that it wasn't filled with water, as one would expect. Instead, Bunny had decided he could spare some of the dye from his dye pools to use. That’s what made the joke so great. While Bunny and Jack had done nearly everything to scare each other, or make each other seem like idiots, never have either of them done anything to their physical appearances.

Yet.

“North!” Bunny called to the Russian down the hallway. “Call a meetin’! Now!”

“Okay, okay,” North responded, coming into view. “What did you--” He paused as he saw the precariously balancing bucket. “Dat is all you could think of? A bucket above window?”

“Filled with color dye!” Bunny grinned triumphantly. “If Frostbite likes bein’ the Spirit of Summer so much, I say let him be the Spirit of the whole bloody Rainbow!”

North sighed, but said nothing as he began to call the others. It didn't take long for almost everyone to get there. The only one missing, as usual, was Jack. By then, the rest of the Guardians had been clued into what was happening, and while they were all skeptical, they couldn't help but be curious at what was about to happen. Half an hour later, Bunny was at his wit’s end. 

“Where the heck is he?!” He yelled to no one in particular. 

“Who, me?” Said a voice from behind him.

Bunny spun around to find Jack casually leaning against his staff, a smirk on his face.

“Wha-- Wh-- why didn’t you come in through your usual window?!” Bunny was able to stammer.

“Oh?” Jack asked, his grin getting bigger. “You mean, _that_ window?” Without another word, Jack pointed his staff at the window. The wind suddenly burst through, causing the bucket of dye to go flying through the air...

...right onto Bunny.

The room was quiet for a moment, with Jack attempting to stifle his laughter. Bunny looked down at himself, and was horrified to see a barrage of pinks and purples all over his body.

“I gotta say, Kangaroo, you make that work.” Jack somehow said through his laughter.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN’ ME!” Bunny nearly screamed, before throwing his now pink boomerang at the Guardian of Fun, who took to the air to get away. The rest of the Guardians begin to hysterically laugh in the background.

“You seriously expect me to come here completely unsuspecting on April Fool’s Day? Better luck next year, Cottontail!” Jack laughed before having to duck under another boomerang. 

Before Bunny could throw another one, he was blinded by a flash of light. When he could see again, he was infuriated to find Phil standing there holding a camera. Yet another thing Bunny would never live down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply a fun ending to a fun story~  
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally it's own story, but it serves as a prequel to the main April Fools joke. Can you guess what it will be?
> 
> Roses are red, Violets are blue, Thank you for reading, Look out for chapter two! :)


End file.
